In order to connect, for example, elastomer hoses to plastic hollow parts, often hose clamps are used in order to ensure operationally safe seal-tightness between the two components. The plastic hollow parts to which the elastomer hoses are attached have a connecting contour for allowing fluids to pass through, onto which the hose ends are pushed. Since plastic materials when exposed to permanent force action have the tendency to relax, a support ring of metal is inserted on the inner side of the plastic component. The hose clamp is supported on this support ring and clamps the elastomer hose as well as the connecting contour. Since the inner contour of the plastic component, generally manufactured as a blow-molded part, has relatively large tolerances because of its manufacture, the receiving contour for the support ring arranged on the inner circumference of the connecting contour is mechanically reworked. This mechanical reworking is done by a cuttings-producing machining process, for example, by stepped drilling or drill-finishing.
In all cutting reworking processes cuttings of different characteristics are produced. Since the cuttings cannot be removed in a reliable way, there is the risk that some of the cuttings remain within the component. In some applications cuttings that remain may not be problematic; in connection with use of the components in clean air applications, cuttings are however not acceptable because they may be transported directly to the internal combustion engine and may cause damage thereat. For example, deposits on or damage of the turbo charger may occur which may lead to failure of the turbo charger. When using plastic materials with a fiberglass component, deposits of the glass fibers originating from the cuttings may occur between the piston ring and the cylinder liner which causes leakage and therefore performance loss of the engine.